choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists Theory Page
Welcome to The Elementalists series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Elementalists series. Unconfirmed Theories *'Professor Swan protecting MC: '''Some people have hypothesized that she could have been the person who Elise Goeffe mentioned to have made a good case to keep us at the school. *'Everett's Role in the book:' Some players have theorized that he could be MC's antagonist based on what Griffin has said about how the other Thief players treat him. Other players have theorized that like the HSS trilogy, The Elementalists' MC could, in turn, have 5 love interests (3 guys and 2 girls). But that Everett could be a later addition to the LIs for this book. *'Aster will be a villain:' Due to her not playing a large role in the story as of yet, it is believed that The Dread could find a way to manipulate her into working for him. It is believed that she may have stolen the Pend Pals bracelet from someone and is using it to frame them. *'Atlas was betrayed by someone:' Due to them immediately labeling your friends as potential lackies for The Dread, it is believed that Atlas was betrayed by someone they cared about in the past, which led to them developing a cynical view on friendship. *'New LI: The girl who was mentioned by Goeffe will be a new love interest in "The Elementalists, Book 2". *'''New Villain: It is believed that the mysterious man in a top hat who murdered a hiker in the Book 1 bonus scene will be the Big Bad in Book 2. It is also believed that unlike Raife, who was cold-blooded and calculating, this villain will see his antics as amusement and get a laugh out of the chaos he creates. It is also believed that he is an Air-att given that it was the only Magick he used in the bonus scene. *'Series length: '''Given that the first book took place during the MC's first year at Penderghast and considering that a large amount of people spend an average of four years at college, it is believed that this series will be at least four books. *'Beckett is an Air-att:' Due to the cover of the second book depicting Beckett conjuring lightning, it is believed that he has a secondary attunement to air. *'Morality in Book 2:' Upon the MC having a moral compass in this book, it is believed that you will eventually either fight Kane or join forces with Him in battle against The Sources and your twin. Another potential indicator of this is the vision you receive in The Sun-Att room should you choose the Diamond option with Alma. * '''MC & Atlas' Mom Appearing in the Series:' Theia will make an appearance in Book 2 or later on in the series. *'Rise to Demigod Status': Atlas and the MC (or just the MC) will break free of their mortal state (not as in the ability to avoid death) and ascend into a godlike form with godlike powers. This form would have powers that are right below a Source’s level of power. It is possible that in this state, they can hold their own in a battle against a Source in a one on one battle or possibly against many Sources in battle. They are not wholly Sources and they are not wholly human. This theory comes from the words of Alma. She said she sensed something immense in the children, something that is not wholly human yet something not wholly Source. This godlike form would be something never before seen or heard of in the Choices universe. This could also be supported by the fact that your moral compass could lead you to possibly become a high level threat instead of a high level asset. Also in this new form and with the awakening/strengthening of his/her newly realized powers, the MC (and perhaps Atlas) will maybe gain ancient marks and eyes such as the ones seen on Kane and Gemma in Book 2, Chapter 1 or maybe just a variation of said marks/glowing eyes. *'High Attuned Is...': The MC will be the next High Attuned, possibly by his/her junior or senior year of college. This theory formed from the conversation with Greygarden Waithe where he mentioned that he wondered if Gemma was destined to the next High Attuned because she had such power inside of her as a child. The MC is seemingly as powerful as any Attuned can be. This theory is also supported by the words of Professor Kontos in Book 1 where he mentions the MC has an ale tankard’s worth of magick potential in him/her as well as the possibility of the MC developing a third Attunement one day. *'Gemma as a student: '''Gemma will begin or continue her studies at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks at some point in the near future. *'The Sources:' Given Alma’s dialogue, it is theorized that Esme is the Fire Source, Savo is the Water Source, Anh is the Wood Source, and Stryx is the Metal Source. *'Get our Attunement Taken Away:' Given the scene where Dean Swan’s magick reacts to Alma’s presence alone and the fact that they are the literal Sources of an elemental magick, it perhaps is possible for them to take away an Attuned’s ability to perform that kind of magick. This is to say that maybe Kane could take away an Air-Att’s air magick from them, but not their possible secondary Attunement of water. That could only be possibly done by the water Source. *We may meet the other Sources at some point in the series. *We may get to choose/have a major based upon our secondary Attunement and not just be limited to a preselected one from the writers. This may also be extended upon by the fact that the MC is attuned unto all the elements. By this, the expansion and chance of majors to be chosen has significantly increased. *Gemma will play a significant role in our training once she is found. *There is no evidence to support this but seeing how close the elements of Fire and Sun are, there is a very likely chance that Esme (the Fire Source) and Theia (the confirmed Sun Source) may be sisters or related somehow. *Following the same structure of the theory above, it is possible that Gemma is related to the Wood Source. *By extension, Gemma may also be related to the Metal Source. *Some people believe that Alma is not trustworthy. *Kane may have had a hand in orchestrating the kidnapping of Gemma. We know that it is in his nature to orchestrate deeds because of Alma’s words in Chapter 5 of Book 2. He was perhaps aware that she was still alive even when he was sealed away. He also may have learned of her and Elise’s relationship through the wind. Seeing that he is the Air Source, this would be no hard feat for him. He does call himself “He Who Hears the Whispers of the Wind” after all. He also may have influenced Raife to kidnap Gemma in her weakened state perhaps via winds and whispers as he was led to Elise’s house. This was perhaps done by him because he knows what a threat Gemma and her power could be to his plans. *MC and Atlas (or just the MC) will get to visit the planes of their mother’s home before Earth, along with Gemma and Alma. Here they will learn more about themselves and the Sources including what everyone is capable of. It will be a splendid experience. *Nome is a male figure. *The prince and princess that locked away The Jester King in a dungeon after one of his pranks went too far were referencing Nome and Theia. *Atlas will forgive his/her mother and make amends one way or another, though the road there will not be easy. *Theia has been watching over and protecting her children all these years. She is perhaps the one who left behind the fragment of a photo with the MC to guide him/her and also subtly let him/her know that she is with them. This could be said of her relationship with Atlas and his/her half of the picture as well. *Hayley and Amy may be a couple in this series. If not, they may be headed in that direction. As of now, we just know they are really close friends. *Due to the number of times it’s mentioned, “Pend Pals” may get to visit Atlantis in future storylines. *Gemma’s powers may have been fluctuating due to her access to refractionary energy from Nome and Theia and her being bound to a human body. This would make her even more of a threat to Kane and much more of ally/enemy to Alma (We do not know her intentions/true motives when it comes to finding Gemma.). This by turn would put her on a whole different power level because not only is she the Source of all Earth magick, but she also has the ability to control other elements. If true, her importance is precedent and finding her becomes that much more vital to Atlas and the MC. Also if true, it would line up with what is happening to the twins. *From dialogue betwixt conversations with Alma and Kane, it is very likely that Theia somehow imparted her Source powers into the MC. Kane said that he could not feel her presence when he went to touch the crystal. He also said that she has a habit of abandonment of those who care for her deeply. Also, Alma said that she is sure in some form or another Theia lives. Even with this, the Sources have not been able to locate her for the better part of nineteen years. The MC as of Book 2 is nineteen years old. This would explain why. Both Kane and Alma stated that it was Theia’s greatest wish to be human. Maybe this theory is how she truly accomplished her goal once and for all. *Theia may actually be deceased or simply out in the universe in spirit form or so. This would explain why she hasn’t come for her children or has not been located for 19 years. Also, whenever the MC has prescient visions of her, she is never seen. She is only heard. This can also accompany the theory above. Seeing how fragile she was in her human state and knowing that if she was killed the world would be thrown into chaos, in her final moment before Raife delivered the final blow she may very well have somehow endowed the MC with all of her Source powers. This could also help explain why the world is still in balance. *The MC may have the chance to become official with a LI in the upcoming chapters. *This is a dark theory. The twins may end up truly on the verge of death/might die in the scene where one can hear Theia say “No...my sons/daughters”. This would enrage Theia. In this time, she may come and save them from either Alma or Kane (possibly depending on your choices). With this said, they would be revived or make a quick recovery/comeback. *It is very likely that any Source can be locked away in the Earth, but not without Gemma and access to refractionary energy. Gemma is very essential to this happening. This may be his ultimate plan concerning Alma. Kane has gained wisdom over the years and has perhaps formulated a plan in his time underground for revenge on the Sources. The chances are very high that Alma was the one who issued the command for him to be put away. The others followed her decree. If he were to lock away Alma, perhaps the other Sources would be lost and essentially without a chance to beat him. *Anh is a male figure. *Savo is a male figure. *Stryx is a male figure. *With the “cameo” of Mr. Red in Book 1, it is perhaps safe to say the world of TE is the same world as Bloodbound and The It Lives series as well as Nightbound. This could be further evidenced with the knowledge that just a handful of vampires could control elements as proven in Bloodbound Book 2 Chapter 2. *With the proven existence of wood nymphs and mentioning of water nymphs, there is a possibility that air nymphs, earth nymphs, fire nymphs, metal nymphs, moon nymphs, sun nymphs, and even blood nymphs may exist in the TE world. *Nome may be the Source watching over the twins as a favor to Theia. It is thought that they had/have a very close relationship. He/she may be the one who left all of the clues of their past behind for them to find. He/she has a very deep and empathetic nature so this theory has grounds for truth. He/she may also care deeply for the twins as if they were his/her own. *Considering Professor Kontos’ words, Beckett may end up with a second attunement over the course of the series. *Aster will play a huge role in the upcoming battle of Book 2 and will be essential in claiming victory over whoever the Big Bad of Book 2 is. It will be a stark contrast to her events in Book 1. *The MC’s destiny or course of action may have a deeper connection to Gemma than just the potential locking away of Kane. It is never indicated that Gemma overcame her fluxes of power. If you take into account that the earth orbits the sun, in the same way Gemma’s powers may be inherently tied to Theia. Greygarden Waithe said that there were multiple foreign energies around Gemma. These may have been the ancient energies of the Sources watching over her. He also stated that the most recent seal felt nearly two decades old. The MC is nineteen as of Book Two. This all goes back to the theory above that Theia gave her powers to the MC so that the world would remain in balance. Likewise, the MC may need Gemma just as much as they need Atlas in order to gain control over their immense power. The sun, moon, and Earth are truly nothing without the other. Confirmed Theories *'Beckett is a Love Interest:' In Chapter 4 it was finally confirmed he was a love interest when you had the opportunity to get romance points with him. *'The strange woman: MC sees a strange woman after he/she gets out of the Dean's office. Some people have hypothesized that she could be Professor Swan. It was confirmed in Chapter 6 that it was indeed her when we see the same character model with her name on it now too. *'Spells: '''Although the first two spells have been free and rely on your memory, it is believed that more advanced spells such as blood magick (see theory above) will cost diamonds. This is confirmed in Chapter 7 given that the Defense spell and the Moon spell cost diamonds. *'Twin and Moon Magick: 'It is believed that the reflection of the MC shown in the first chapter could be the MC's long lost twin who has the opposite attunements to MC and could perform Moon Magick as opposed to our own Sun Magick. In Chapter 10, it is revealed that the reflection is our twin, Atlas. Furthermore, they have a moon birthmark as opposed to the MC's sun birthmark. *'The missing part of the baby picture: It has been hypothesized that the other half of the picture we found through the mystery woman's things could include a woman holding our twin sibling. In Chapter 10, Atlas reveals that they have the second half of the baby picture. *'Mysterious Man:' It is believed that the man with a white beard seen in the mirror dimension is Raife Highmore. The MC even points out that he looks like Raife if they received the book on his crimes. It is confirmed in Chapter 11 that he is Raife when we see his name on screen. *'Surprise Party:' It is believed that the cause for our friends acting weird and suspicious as of late is because they some how discovered when the MC's birthday was and decided to throw us a surprise party. This is confirmed in Chapter 14. *'Raife's Attacks:' It is believed that The Dread will attack Penderghast during the Thief Championships and that whoever is working for him inside the university will reveal themself. At the end of Chapter 14, Beckett mentions that the Wards are often lowered during the Thief Championship game, which would make it the perfect time for Raife to strike. This is confirmed in Chapter 15 when Raife Highmore possessed a Thief player on the opposing team to attack you. *'The enemy at Penderghast:' Due to new information that whoever sabotaged the Hall of Mirrors was likely an upperclassmen or faculty member, new suspects include Griffin Langley, Everett Merkseyer, Professor Englund, and Dean Goeffe. In Chapter 16, Dean Geoffe was revealed to be The Dread's accomplice, proving the others are innocent. *'Raife Highmore's Attunements: '''When the Mysterious Man is first introduced, he is seen wearing a cape with three clasp brooches, each having a different symbol on them. Some fans have noted that two of the brooches contain the symbols for the Sun and The Moon, believing that he is attuned to both. They also pointed out the third brooch has an unknown symbol, believing that he may be blood-attuned. *'Aster joins Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks: Some players have theorized that Aster is like Zig Ortega from The Freshman, where she is clearly a friend to the gang and main character herself. Thus, they see her eventually becoming a student at some point in the story. In Chapter 19, Professer Krontos comes up to the group while Aster is with you and grants her access to join the school with an exchange program. *Raife's return after being MIA is connected to MC: At the end of Chapter 5, Aster experiences another vision around Your Character. She appears to be in distress and says things that allude to Raife possibly being back after being gone for so long. In Chapter 11 it is confirmed by Atlas that he didn't just kill kids, but twins and Raife resurfaced after MC applied to Hartfeld University. *'''MC's moral compass: Due to your decisions impacting your MC's moral compass in Book 2, it is believed that we could choose to act as an antihero, meaning that we could make decisions that others view as morally questionable. *The Sun Source, Theia, has been proven to be the twins’ biological mother. *The group of nine are gods which is to say they are the Sources of their respective elemental magick. They are immortal, but can seemingly die. Performing such a feat is a difficult task indeed. Alma stated that she is neither man, woman, or otherwise and that humans are unsettled by her true form, not really understanding what they see. I believe this can be attributed unto the others. They can also lose their Source form, but it can be replenished with time in their human forms. Their memories can also be erased. Between the lines in Alma’s dialogue, it seems they cannot be replaced. And if even one of them were to die, the world and magick as we see it would be thrown into chaos. Their names are as follows: Anh, Alma, Kane, Theia, Nome, Gemma, Esme, Stryx, and Savo. Alma is presumably the strongest of all the Sources. This is evidenced by her calling Kane her wayward child. Another piece of evidence is the fact of the elemental order as demonstrated in a diamond scene with Beckett that shows blood is the final attunement. There is nothing knowingly above it and by default, her. *'Kane's release is related to Raife's death: '''It is believed that Raife's death served as a catalyst that allowed Kane to break free from his prison. *The man in the top hat is part of the group of nine. *'Blood magick as a third attunement for MC:' It is theorized that MC could end up having to perform blood magick to save one of their friends/love interests. This may also be the potential third attunement mentioned by Professor Kontos. In Book 2, Chapter 7, the MC and Atlas are revealed to be attuned to all of the Elements, including Blood. *The pain the twins felt from their uncontrollable magick surge was due to their bodies’ limitations and their bodies trying to balance the newfound power. Yet that was impossible because they were unaware that it was there. Debunked Theories *'Zeph as a Love Interest: When he first appeared in Chapter 1, many people thought he would be an alternate male Li to Griffin and Beckett (who hadn't been confirmed back then). But in Chapter 2, this is debunked when he reveals to you that he's aromantic and asexual. *'''Switched places: It is believed that because the MC got sucked into the mirror dimension at the end of Chapter 9, their reflection is now at Penderghast. This was debunked in Chapter 10 when Atlas is revealed to still be in the mirror dimension. *'Zeph will be a villain:' There is a growing theory that Zeph will end up becoming a villain due to him studying something completely separate in the library scene in Chapter 7. Some are also off-put that he seemed to be interested in befriending us almost immediately given that he isn't a love interest. Also, he did not seem to be particularly interested in helping MC look for clues in the library. In Chapter 11 Atlas reveals that one of the people who has been going in and out of the Mirror Dimension, and possibly working with Raife was wearing a Pend Pals bracelet. When MC asked Zeph how he got to Penderghast, he mentioned that he got a scholarship which surprised him because his grades in high school weren't that good. This could suggest someone wanted him there or it's a cover story to get close to MC. In addition, in Chapter 11 if you do the premium scene there is an option where Zeph says that MC is dead. The others are horrified to hear that but he plays it off a joke. In that same scene your other friends are freaking out while Zeph remains eerily calm and seemingly unbothered. This was proven false in Chapter 15 as the whole gang was proven to be innocent as they were planning a surprise birthday party for MC. *'Beckett will be a villain:' Due to Beckett receiving a large number of premium scenes as of late, it is believed that he may end up working with Raife and that the scenes are meant to build sympathy for his character. This was proven false in Chapter 14 as the whole gang was proven to be innocent as they were planning a surprise birthday party for MC. In particular, Beckett has been going into to mirror dimension not to betray MC but rather to practice advanced magick in order to help MC. *'MC does blood magick:' The last spell in the spell book could end up having to do with blood magick; especially if it's Your Character doing it to save one of their friends/love interests. This proved to be false, when in Chapter 15 the last spell turned out to be superspeed and not a blood magick one. *'MC and Atlas will lose their magick:' It is believed that Raife will succeed in draining the MC's and Atlas' magick, and that a second book will revolve around the twins trying to get their powers back. This was debunked when they combined their abilities and destroyed Raife's machine. The bonus scene in Book 1 also features a new villain entirely given that Raife dies in Chapter 18. *'Aster being the one who took the Pend Pals bracelet': We learn that Beckett was the one who lost his bracelet while he was training to protect MC. *Kane’s release was not related to Raife‘s death directly. It was caused by a surge of refractionary power released by Atlas and the MC during that battle. According to Alma, refractionary power was the thing to seal him and it was the only that was capable of releasing him. *The group of nine did not include Raife Highmore. *Raife Highmore did not try to recruit the MC as evil assistant or accomplice. *As of late, there has been no evidence to support the theory that the MC and Atlas’s father is one of the nine elemental parents. *'Shreya’s Vision:' From the bonus scene of Book 2 Chapter 7, the vision Shreya received was of a celebratory nature. It was not a foreshadowing of a wedding as one had originally thought. Category:The Elementalists Category:Theory Pages